onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:First Content Mods
So based on the discussion in Forum:New Community Roles, the first content mods are supposed to be discussed and appointed in this admin-only discussion. It's kind of fluid how we do it, but for now I'm just opening a forum which will be locked. Let's just start out then: If you guys were going to pick 2 users for content mods, who would you pick? 16:54, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Besty and Videogamep. 16:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I definitely agree on Besty as a top candidate. I think my #2 is Kaido though, he's been very active at chapter release times and does much of the updating and vandalism combating as a rollback then too. Videogamep is a great editor, but he's not as active as the others (activity is important for these first 2 mods I think), so he's my #3. 17:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, those are the top 3. But we may want a 4th one as well, since there are (temporarily) 4 active admins, so only 3 mods while 4 admins doesn't seem like a good balance. My options are Hime, Klobis, Fliu or Levi. 17:39, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't need any rights atm, since I'm an helper I already access all the admin-tools already, as you can see by the fact I'm able to edit this discussion (which I apologize for intruding, I just wanted to show that those rights are unnecessarily for me). So I'd suggest to reserve those rights for people who are much more involved in the community and need them. Okies, but I stand by that we should have 4 mods to compliment 4 admins. 20:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :I also forgot another prime candidate to become one of the mods: Jopie. 20:30, January 22, 2016 (UTC) First choice would be Kaido. He is very involved in the updating and would make a great content mod. I don't necessarily have a second choice, but I find Besty, Fliu, Vid, Hime and Jopie to be excellent candidates. If Yata feels like 4 mods is the best amount then I'm fine with that. 21:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) So right now we need to decide exactly how many mods to appoint. Anyone else supporting or opposing 4? 10:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I'd go with 2 or 3 at first and then decide if there's a need for additional ones. As I see it, we just have to decide who to start off with right now. There's nothing stopping us from promoting more once we see how it goes. Anyway, I'm fine with giving Kaido this opportunity, he's been a good editor recently. 11:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Going with 2/3 at first and then seeing how it goes seems like a good idea. Indeed, nothing is stopping us from adding others when the deed is needed. 12:03, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Why don't we go with 3 for now as a compromise? We can always add more later? Seems like we're in agreement on Kaido and Besty, pending DP's approval. Let's ask them if they even want the right for now. 01:09, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I agree with having 4 mods to keep things even and I'm fully in favor of the ones suggested. 03:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Say Kaido and Besty take it. Who should we have as 3rd and (still pending?) 4th? 2 is definitely too little, 3 may be for a trial period, but 4 is a good balance so far. 22:40, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I think that imbalance you feel Yata should be resolved by us replacing the next admin to retire with a content mod instead. That way eventually, we'll have more content mods than admins. Let's just sit with the imbalance for now. I think with this new role, 5 admins does seem like too many admins. In the wiki discussion, most editors were comfortable with 2-3 CMs, not 4, so let's not change that without them being in the discussion. Besty and Kaido both accepted, so they are both CMs now. For the 3rd mod, I'd say Videogamep is my preferred option, as he's the most active in combating vandalism and organizing content. 15:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) If Vid accepts, then it's all good. Otherwise, we can have Hime, Fliu or Jopie. 23:37, January 27, 2016 (UTC) So did Vid accept yet? 02:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC)